This invention relates to a cover for a sight and, more particularly, to a releasable lens protector for the eyepiece and objective ends of a sight.
During use of a gun or other type of sight it is desirable to releasably cover the eyepiece and objective ends of the sight so as to protect the sight lenses from the weather elements. It is also desirable to protect these sight lenses from other surrounding elements such as tree limbs, bushes, dust, dirt and other foreign matters. Upon mounting the sight to the gun it is necessary to be able to instantaneously remove the sight cover so as to enable use of the sight. Subsequently the cover should be easily reinstalled on the sight.
Various covers have been proposed to address these desires. However, such covers are generally attached to the sight or require modifications or addition of other elements to the sight for use. Also, in some cases the displaced sight cover may still interfere with sight use as the cover is not fully clear of the sight. Moreover, such cover devices are not readily adaptable for use among various types of sights.
In response thereto I have provided a sight cover which positions first and second lens covers about the sight ends. The lens covers are maintained in place by a pair of tensioned elastic cords extending between the covers and free of the sight. Another tensioned elastic cord of lesser length than the first and second cords extends between the covers and along the top of the sight. A tab extends from the sight cover at the eyepiece end. Upon the user flipping the tab of the eyepiece lens cover, the return of the tensioned elastic bands to their normal position springs the lens covers away from the gun sight so as to present the same to the shooter for quick and unobstructed use. A tether tied at one end of the objective lens cover keeps the disengaged cover close to the associated rifle.
Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide a cover for a sight or the like to protect the sight from weather and/or other surrounding elements.
Another object of this invention is to provide a cover, as aforesaid, which is readily disengageable from the sight.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a cover, as aforesaid, which readily springs the cover from the sight so as to not interfere with the sight use.
A further object of this invention is to provide a sight cover, as aforesaid, which is readily adaptable for use with sights of various types.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a cover, as aforesaid, which utilizes tensioned elastics to hold the cover in place as well as to spring the cover from the sight.
A further object of this invention is to provide a cover, as aforesaid, which is simple to use and install on various types of sights including gun sights.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, a now preferred embodiment of this invention.